No Power on This Earth
by TaintedRose2
Summary: Ever wonder if more happen that summer in Oxnard than Xander let on?
1. Bob

**A/N:** This is Xander's summer post season three. This story was just something I thought up one day, and it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it.

**Summary:** Ever wonder if something more happened that summer in Oxnard than Xander let on?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Xander does not belong to me, (or the rest of the Buffy universe for that matter). This story is mine. I've put many finger-breaking hours into this, so please let me know if you like it. Thanks.

* * *

**BOB**

"DAMN IT!" Xander yelled as he pounded on his steering wheel.

Smoke boiled up from under the hood. Xander was suddenly afraid to look under the hood because he knew exactly what he would find -- the worst. His days of being a Zeppo had taught him that much. Unwillingly, he exited his car to inspect the damages. Under the hood he found that the engine had fallen out of his car. He cursed again and kicked the car. The hood of the car slammed down. Xander moved his hands out of the way of the hood just in time. The bumper then fell off causing Xander to jump back.

"I can't even win a battle against a car. How pathetic am I?"Xander asked no one.

Xander looked at a sign that stated he was in Oxnard. After walking around for a while, he found a pay phone and called a tow truck. He waited for what seemed hours in the sad excuse for a lobby of an auto repair shop with everything that had been in his car. Half asleep, Xander snapped to alertness when the mechanic burst into the room with a large grin.

"Ah, there flees any hope of ever continuing my trip,"Xander said under his breath as he rose to walk over to the desk.

The mechanic tucked his pencil behind his ear and begun reading off the list of things that would need to be repaired. Xander looked on in despair when the mechanic flipped the page and continued reading his list. When he finished, it took a few moments for Xander to come to life again.

"That's great -"Xander checked the mechanic's nametag, "Bob. But how much is all this going to cost?"

"Well, with the parts, labor, and assesment prices . . .you're looking at 2,000 dollars at the least."

"2,000 dollars? I don't have 2,000 dollars!"

"Call your parents, boy. I bet they can bail you out."

"I don't have parents,"Xander said, unwilling to resort to calling them.

"Well, then you can pay me for the assesment and take your car somewhere else."

"How much is the assesment?"Xander asked pulling out his wallet.

"200 dollars,"Bob said without blinking.

Xander closed his wallet and put it back in his pocket.

"So what do you do if I can't pay for the assesment, Bob?"

"Keep your car until you can."

"Right, then, Bob. I'll be back,"Xander said Terminator style. Xander cracked a smile at his wittiness, but Bob remained unphased. Bob was obviously not as ammused as Xander. "I'm just going to go then."

Xander turned around and walked out the building. He shook his head in confusion and noticed that the sun had set.

"When did the sun set?"Xander asked.

He decided to consult his watch. He hit the "light" button, and the watch declaired it to be nine-oh-one.

"Dark is not good. Vampires are out and about now, and I don't have any pointy, wooden objects. Okay. First things first. Need to get inside."

Xander sought for the closest building to the one he had just exited. Neon lights illumiated the night. Xander looked on in horror at his fate. He took a deep breath.

"The Fabulous Ladies Night Club, here I come."

Carrying his possesions, Xander walked across the street wondering why the powers would punish him so. Maybe it had somthing to do with blowing up his school ...

R&R plz.


	2. The Fabulous Ladies Night Club

**Summary:** Ever wonder if something more happened that summer in Oxnard than Xander let on?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Xander does not belong to me, but the story does.

**A/N: **Thanks to dogbertcarroll, gengen07, and Teri who reviewed. I'm glad that you took the time to read it and liked it enough to review. Here's the the next chapter. Enjoy.

**

* * *

THE FABULOUS LADIES NIGHT CLUB**

Xander walked up the door, a large man guarding it. Xander couldn't remember the legal age for entering a strip club – he only hoped that it was eighteen. Xander approached the man and gulped.

"ID," the burly man asked.

"Oh, yeah, ID," Xander repeated with a nervous grin on his face.

After setting down his bag, Xander fumbled with his wallet and looked at it astonished. A long list of curses ran through his head when he realized his ID wasn't in his wallet.

"Uh," was all Xander could manage to say.

The man looked as if he was ready to pummel Xander for having wasted his time. Xander needed to think of something quick. _Think, brain, think._ That's when he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Joe. He's my nephew. It's his first time," a female voice said from behind Xander.

Xander plastered a grin in an attempt to validate her story – even if he didn't know who _she_ was. Joe nodded. Xander picked up his bag, and the hand guided Xander into the building. It wasn't until he passed through the door that he looked at her. She was a good-looking woman of maybe thirty years with dark hair.

"Thank you,"Xander said, glad to be inside.

"Come in the back with me,"she commanded before walking off.

Xander followed her, catching the sight of a half-naked man on the stage as he rounded the corner. She lead him down a short hall and though a door to an office. She closed and locked the door behind them.

"Don't want anyone interrupting,"she whispered to herself.

Xander began feeling a little uncomfortable. He wasn't sure at the moment exactly how far he would go for the money he needed.

"Interrupting what?"Xander asked with obvious fear as he sat down in a chair in front of the desk.

She gave him a curious glance and then caught on.

"No. No. Not anything like that. I want to know how much you know about vampires,"she told him as she leaned against the desk.

"Vampires?"Xander asked. "There's no such thing."

Xander had had too much experience with vampires. Most of the time people were rationalizing, not bluntly asking for the truth. She leaned in close to him and pulled down the collar of her shirt. He could clearly see the scar of a vampire bite. A scar Buffy herself bore. The woman pulled away from Xander.

"Don't tell me 'there's no such thing as vampires',"she scolded.

"Oh, you know,"Xander said as relief flooded him to find someone else beyond the highschool and the Council who knew.

"Yes, I know. What do you know?"she demanded.

"Everything. They're deadly allergic to sun, decapitation, and stakes. Holy water and crosses tend to leave unsightly rashes."

"What else do you know?"she pressed.

"What do you mean 'what else do I know'?"

"Do you know about the Slayer?"she asked pressing her face in his.

"Yeah,"Xander said slowly, suddenly fearful for Buffy's safety.

She backed off and seemed satisfied. She sat down behind the desk and began shuffling through her papers.

"How do you know about Slayers?"Xander asked, not having moved an inch.

"My girlfriend was a Slayer,"she quickly explained without looking up.

That was all Xander needed to know. He knew why she hadn't looked up – her girlfriend was dead.

"I think this has been a really strange whatever this is,"Xander said. "Let's start again. Hi, my name is Xander. And you are?"

"Artemis."

"Artemis? How divine,"Xander said, recalling that the name belonged to a Greek goddess. "So why did you help me out at the door?"

"Because you wanted in so you weren't attacked by vampires."

"Speaking of which, how did you know that I knew about vampires?"

"You were talking to yourself across the street. I heard you."

"I need to learn to stop talking to myself."

"Right you are. So how did you find out about vampires?"she asked him casually.

"My best friend is the Slayer,"Xander explained softly.

"Oh,"she said.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Xander's stomach rumbled.

"Do you have pie?"Xander asked.

"Excuse me?"Artemis relpied, looking up from the paper work.

"I haven't eaten all day. Do you have something to eat here?"

She smiled at him.


	3. Pie

**Summary:** Ever wonder if something more happened that summer in Oxnard than Xander let on?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Xander does not belong to me, but the story does.

**A/N: **Wow. I feel loved. And even if I'm not, at least the story is and that's all that counts. Thanks to everyone for your reviews, compliments and critzisms. All have been noted, appreciated, and made me change parts of this chapter. Sorry, it's short again and that it took so long to post. Phone line problems.

* * *

**Pie**

Artemis lead Xander back into the hall. They headed back toward the main area, but stopped short of it. Artemis turned right and walked through a door. Xander took a glance at the stage opposite the end of the hall and quickly turned away. He shook his head to rid himself of an image that would forever be burned into his memory – women attacking the stripper as lionesses attack their prey. Shuttering, he walked through the door to find a kitchen of spotless white cabinets and gleaming stainless steel fixtures – not at all what he would have imagined a kitchen of a strip club to look like. Then again, he never would have imagined that a strip club would have a kitchen. Before him stood Artemis, holding a plate with his much desired pie. He gratefully took the plate and began to eat.

"You have to know that you have the best pie in all the world"Xander said between bites.

"Thanks. I made it myself"Artemis said beginning to collect used glasses and a few stray plates that littered the flat surfaces of the kitchen.

"You cook? Like the old fashion cook and not order out"Xander asked in shock.

"Yes. The old fashion cook. My mom taught me. It keeps the family tradition alive,"Artemis explained while she stacked the glasses by the sink.

"You know I don't have any of those"Xander commented while pointing iwth his fork.

"Shame. It really gives a sense of history. Makes me feel grounded, like someone I'm related to might have gone through something that I'm going through."

Xander thought about this a moment. The only history he was proud of was the work he did helping Buffy and the gang. The phrase "key figure guy" ran though his head. Artemis turned on the faucet; the noise pulled Xander away from his thoughts.

"So, Xander, what the hell happened to your car that left you stranded here"Artemis asked as she leaned up against the stainless steel topped counter.

"Engine fell out."

"Happens. How much is Bob charging you for a new one"

"He says over 2000, easy."

"Do you have the money"

"No."

"How old are you, kid"Artemis asked, opening a drawer and pulling out a dish towel.

"Do you want me to lie to you"Xander asked completely serious.

Turning from him to add dish soap to the water and turn off the faucet, she told him, "Your call."

Xander didn't feel like lying to her. She'd helped him out more than once tonight; he felt he owed her.

"Eighteen"Xander told her.

"The truth"she asked, turning back to him to reveal her shock. "I don't here that too often."

"Well, you helped me out. I figure I owe you that much."

"Done with your pie"she inquired while turning to look at him.

"Yes. Again, it was the best I've ever had."

"Good." She tossed the towel at him. "Have fun cleaning the plate."

"Huh"Xander asked holding the plate and the towel.

"I need a dishwasher, and you need 2000. Wash what's in here now. Then I'll show you where you can crash."

"Why are you helping me"Xander asked, knowing that anytime anyone did something nice for him, they usually had a hidden agenda.

"You've got a good heart, and it's been a very long time since I've met someone with one of those."

Her kind words and bluntness stunned Xander. Artemis turned and walked out of the room. Xander shook himself from his surprise and began to wash the dishes.


	4. Strange Things

STRANGE THINGS

Xander's sleeping quarters consisted of a tiny room designed to hold only a bed, a small dresser, and a little bedside table with an alarm on top. The room had two doors, one led to the exit, the other to an adjacent bathroom. Xander's mind could guess at the room's main purpose. Despite Artemis's assurances that the bed sheets were new, Xander felt nervous at slipping in between the covers. Instead he laid on top of them and thought about the day he just had. It started off in good ol' Sunnydale when he woke up ready to hit the road. Now here he lay in a strip club in Oxnard as the club's new dish washer. He sighed and wondered what Buffy and Wills were doing at this very moment. Probably patrolling and sleeping. He missed his girls. He regretted his idea fully now and wished for nothing but to be back on the Hellmouth. Xander continued down this path of thoughts until exhaustion caught up to him, and he fell asleep.

The next morning, he awoke to the sounds of strange music. He looked around in wonder and remembered the previous day's events. He groaned and pushed himself out of bed. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. The green numbers blared eight P.M., letting him know it clearly wasn't morning. He thought a moment and realized he must have slept all day. Xander pulled some clean clothes out of his duffle bag and took a shower. It felt good to feel clean. While heading down stairs, Xander met Artemis.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up. Get in the kitchen, eat something, then wash those dishes, now,"she commanded him.

"Yes, ma'am,"he said as he continued walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Xander did as she had told him. He ate a plate of onion petals. After his breakfast, he washed dishes until his arms were ready to fall off, then he washed some more. Artemis strolled into the kitchen at midnight wearing black pants hugging her legs, a black shirt pasted onto her torso, and a short leather coat draped on top of it all.

"You can have a half-hour lunch now, Xander,"she told him.

"Where are you going?"he asked.

He knew all too well what the all black outfit meant.

"Hunting,"she said casually.

She turned and walked away from him. Xander watched her back until she disappeared out of the kitchen. _Too bad,_ Xander said to himself. _Maybe she'd let me watch, or tell me about it,_ he thought hopefully. Then he thought about what she was going out to do. She was going out to slayer vampires. Was she nuts? Xander knew better than to purposefully go looking for vampires he didn't have the strength a slayer had. He thought back on what Artemis had told him about her girl friend being a Slayer. She's probably has a grudge; heaven and hell knew Xander did. He hated every vampire because of what had happened to Jesse. Just because he hated them didn't mean that he would attempt such a kamikaze mission. Making a mental note to talk to Artemis about her outings later, Xander realized that right now happened to be pie time. Time to find the pie. After Xander futilely searched for the pie for ten minutes, one of the male strippers came in the back looking for a breather. Xander glanced at him and returned to his pie search. The red headed male was of no importance only pie.

"New dish washer?"the man asked, gabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Yeah,"Xander answered not looking over at him.

The man took a sip of water.

"You won't be a dish washer forever you know,"he commented while leaning against a convenient counter top.

The comment confused Xander enough to divert his attention completely away from his pie search.

Spinning to look at the man, Xander worriedly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll find out,"the man said with a knowing tone as he downed the last of his water.

The man walked past Xander to pull the carefully hidden pie from a cabinet and handed it to Xander.

"You work in here long enough, and you'll know this place better than the back of your hand,"he told Xander with a wink.

"Uh, thanks,"Xander said unsure.

"Nothing says thank you like dollars in the waistband," the man said, tossing the bottle into the trash can as he walked out.


	5. Canyons

**A/N:** Hey all. I know it's been a while since I've posted . . .anything. So how do I make it up to those faithfully awaiting my next chapter? I post two chapters! Have fun with them. I'm posting this then it's off to dream land. Enjoy.

* * *

**Canyons**

Xander had been washing dishes on end for the past week and shifting to the nocturnal life hadn't been difficult, having patrolled often with Buffy. All in all, he was adjusting. At the end of next week he'd be able to pay off for the "assessment" from Bob. The knowledge became a small glimmer of hope on Xander's map. The only problem was the fact that the little voice inside him was nagging at him about not talking to Artemis yet about her dangerous habit. The clock proclaimed it to be three in the morning, and the women exited the club as doors were being locked up for the remainder of the night. Xander put up the last dish as Artemis stumbled though the kitchen door looking to Xander as if she had just survived the end of the world Xander being the expert on the subject.

"Artemis? What the hell happened to you?"Xander asked, his tone betraying his concern.

"Nothing,"she snapped. She looked down at herself and reconsidered. Her shirt had been ripped open, her jeans torn, and blood trickled furiously from multiple wounds. "Okay, it does look like something, doesn't it? A group of fledges got the upper hand, but then they got the pointy end of my stake."

Artemis smiled, then shrugged off her coat as well as the topic. She took a few steps and nearly fell over. Xander caught her, and let the topic go. First, he had to bandage her up, then verbally beat her up.

"Where is your room?"Xander asked, as he put her arm over his shoulders

Pointing, Artemis directed Xander as he practically carried her up to her room. He opened her door to find a room similar to his, but larger. It even had a TV. Xander sat her down on the bed and went to the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, he found a copious amount of first aid kits under the sink. He grabbed one and returned to Artemis. He quickly went through the motions of bandaging her up. He'd done it enough times for Buffy to know exactly what to do now.

As Xander pieced her body back together, they fell into an uncomfortable silence. Avoiding eye contact, they kept their silence Xander because he didn't know how to begin on the subject, Artemis because she wanted to avoid the subject. Xander eventually put what was left of the kit back in the bathroom. Then he returned to her. She had turned on the TV and lay on the bed watching it. Heavily, Xander plopped down on the edge of the bed. He thought that this might be his chance to talk to her about what she was doing and why. Xander had to get her to open up to him and stop risking her life. He had to find a way to bring her across this canyon she'd created to keep people away. Xander had to reach her.

"Artemis, I -"Xander began, running a hand through his hair.

"Sh, it's 'Grand Canyon',"she told him. "Lay down and watch it with me."

Xander moved to lay down next to her. He watched the TV for a moment. The movie looked boring. He decided to try talking to Artemis again.

"Artemis-"he looked at her to find her asleep.

Sighing, Xander tucked her in and turned his attention to the TV.

"Might get better . . ."he hoped, as he settled in.

Much to his dismay, the movie became progressively worse. Xander fell asleep shortly after the credits rolled. Xander awoke in an empty bed the next night. He ran down stairs to find that Artemis had already gone and that a stack of dishes awaited him. Sighing, Xander realized he's missed his chance to bridge the canyon between himself and Artemis.


	6. Corruption

**A/N: **part 2 of appeasing all you lovely readers.

* * *

**Corruption**

Another two weeks had passed. Artemis didn't go out every night, but the nights she did go out ended with Xander patching her up again, and them falling asleep while watching really bad movies. As much as Xander had attempted to talk to her about her hunts, Artemis had managed to dodge all his attempts, but she did, however, impart much worldly knowledge upon him through stories of her life. Xander felt privileged to hear her stories.

Xander nodded to all the men who worked there. They all knew him, and Xander knew them all. They normally didn't talk to one another, which was fine by Xander. He liked the quiet time washing dishes, time he used to think. He thought about many things, his whole life being most of it. He questioned his life and wondered what he would do with it when he returned to Sunnydale. He finished up early that night and went out to the bar. Artemis stood behind it. She caught his look of depression. She held out a lighter before him.

"Rough day?"she asked.

"I don't smoke, Art,"Xander told her, his head sinking to rest on the bar.

"How about some water then?"

Art offered a bottle of water. Xander took it from her and sat up straight again.

"That'll do,"Xander said before taking a sip.

"So what's eating you tonight, Xander Harris?"Art asked from behind the bar.

"Memories,"Xander confessed as he twisted the bottle on the bar.

"I do know of their biting qualities. Ones with large fangs in particular?"Art asked as she mixed a drink and handed it to a woman.

"No. Just my whole life in general. It's pointless really. I mean I'm nothing. I don't do anything. I'm not going anywhere, except right back to where I started."

Xander felt a little strange confessing these ideas to someone who was not one of his girls, but Artemis had trusted him with her past. Why shouldn't he trust her with his? Artemis had listened to his rant while the woman had paid for her drink. The woman left, and Art turned her full attention to Xander, ready to impart her hard-earned wisdom.

"Look, Xander. You're different from other people. You're like me. You're a restless spirit who will never find it's niche,"Art said as she turned to take an empty glass from a woman passing by.

"Oh, that's inspiring,"Xander said. Gloom filled him, as he returned his head to the bar.

"I'm not finished,"Art scolded as she hit him with a towle.

"Ow!"Xander shouted as he grabbed his head and sat up right.

"Hurts doesn't it?"Art asked.

"Yes!"

"And it's never going to stop hurting. Life is going to kick you when you're down. Your going to question your worth, your purpose, and your niche a million times before you die."

"I thought this conversation was going to end on a happy note?"Xander asked, after the unending darkness her words created for his future. "Questioning myself and my lack of a niche isn't exactly happy."

"Haven't you ever heard that the unexamined life is not worth living?"

"No,"Xander confessed after a small pause.

"Xander, I've spent a lot of time brooding over all the things that have happened in my life, and because you're so much like me, I'm going to tell you something about us that may or may not change you. Think you can handle that?"

"Hit me, Doc."

"You're never going to find your niche because your niche is to help people realize their own. You watch others rise to greatness, while you yourself remain powerless. But you're not. You are connected to the earth. You've got both your feet firmly planted in the ground. You keep the great ones grounded. You may not be the noted hero, but there would be no hero without you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Xander, power corrupts. That's all it will ever do. Evil is the corrupted form of a person. We feel the struggle of a hero because they are close to corruption. They battle with it daily. Not just with others, but within themselves. Heros wouldn't win that battle within themselves if they didn't have a powerless person nearby to ground them. Just because you are powerless doesn't mean your worthless, it only means that you'll never be corrupted."

Xander sat there in silence absorbing her words. _Man, I wish I could talk like that, _Xander thought. Xander knew then that this conversation and night would be forever in his memory. He vowed to himself that he would never repeat the words that had been spoken to him until he found someone else like himself. Neither said a word after her speech. It would break the spell her words had created. Artemis didn't go out that night. Instead, they went up stairs and watched old movies until the sun rose and sleep took them.

* * *

A/N: Hey. You know what to do. Read and Review! And that rhymed unintentionally. Later. 


	7. Deals

A/N: Hey all. I know it's been a while, but I've finally found so time post-senior year to post this next chaper. It's propably not in the best of condition seeing as I have no beta. Oh, well. I hope you enjoy it despite its flaws.

* * *

DEALS

Xander had worked the weekends in addition to week days in his desperate attempt to earn as much money as he possibly could. Tonight was Xander's first night off and much to his delight, it happened to be a Saturday. Artemis decided that they should go out so Xander could see the town. That night Xander saw more clubs, danced with more girls, and drank more drinks than he could count. Artemis supported him as they stumbled out of the last bar at three A.M. Artemis leaned him against her car.

"You're really drunk,"she said.

"I know,"Xander sang. "But it's good to be drunk. Because all I have is bad luck."

Xander continued to sing to himself as Artemis fished out the keys to her car. She heard the vampire a second too late. His arms were around her throat in a moment. Grabbing the vampire's arms, Artemis struggled for air. Seeing the vampire holding Artemis, Xander's beer buzz fizzled and died in an instant. Seeing that Artemis held her own against the vampire, Xander searched the area for something wooden and pointy. She managed to elbow him in the gut, loosening his grip on her. Using that loose grip to her advantage, Artemis slipped away from the vampire and kicked it in the face. The vampire fell back, clutching his face. Xander found a broom and broke it, returning to the fight with his stake.

Artemis swung at the vampire, but the vampire ducked her blow and knocked her to the ground. Xander jumped on the vampire's back, holding it around its neck. As the vampire spun around attempting to throw Xander off him, the broom handle Xander had scrounged clattered to the tar near Artemis. The vampire threw Xander off him, and Artemis struck the vampire with the handle. Enraged, the vampire caught the handle the next time she attempted to hit him. He jerked it away from her and tossed it behind him. Recovering from his fall, Xander watched as the handle landed next to him.

The vampire lunged at Artemis. Artemis dove to the side, and the vampire fell to the ground, rolled, and stood. Artemis and the vampire circled before Artemis made the first move. She kicked at him, and he deflected the kick. He punched her in the face and sent her to the ground. Feeling someone tap his back, the vampire turned to find Xander as Xander plunged the handle into the vampire's heart. Artemis and Xander both took a moment to catch their breathe and the dust blew away with the wind. Furious and intoxicated, Xander tossed the broom handle to the ground.

"What the hell was that all about? Why are they after you?"Xander demanded as he swayed from the alcohol.

Artemis didn't say anything. She turned from him and got in the car. Xander angrily followed. They sat in silence the whole way back to the _Fabulous Ladies Night Club_. She walked up to her room, not wanting to talk about it. Not letting her get off that easy, Xander stomped up after her, slamming her door behind him.

"What the hell are you doing, Artemis? You're not the Slayer, why are you trying to be one? You shouldn't go out there picking fights. You're going to get yourself killed," Xander knew that what he said had no relevance to tonight's situation, but he finally released what he had been feeling for the past few weeks in his rampage.

"You can't tell me what to do, boy,"Artemis retaliated coolly.

"No, I can't, but in my opinion what you're doing is stupid."

"So it's stupid to fight off vampires and protect lives?"

"No, it's stupid to go on some vendetta to avenge her when all you'll do is get yourself killed."

"You don't know anything about me,"Artemis said, turning away from him.

"Yes, I do. You loved her, and she died. I know what it feels like."

"Do you?"Artemis asked, turning on him. "Do you know what it's like to feel her dead in your arms when you just talked to her that day?"

Xander sunk to sit on the bed. His hands covering his face, he let out a sigh. He recalled the night Buffy killed the Master, and the night he nearly lost Buffy.

"Buffy died. Only for a minute, but it was the most terrifying minute of my whole existence. She drowned, I gave her mouth to mouth, and she's still slaying. To live an entire night in that sort of terror and sorrow that I felt in that moment . . .it would probably make you crazy, even wish for vengeance. It's not a good path to follow. You might end up making that wish to a demon and bam, we're in a whole new world where everything is not alright. You could end up getting yourself killed any night you go out 'hunting'."

"Why do you care?"Artemis asked, a little more calmly as she sat beside him.

"Artemis, you're the only adult I've had that has shown me how to survive. You're like family to me. I don't want you to die."

"Family?"

"Yes. I've never really had one, so my friends just became my family. You're like my aunt now."

"An aunt? I've never been an aunt before."

"Well, you won't be one long if you keep going out every night,"Xander pointed out.

Artemis took a moment to mull over what he had told her.

"Tell you what, I'll quit going out if you quite bugging me about my vendetta? Deal?"Artemis asked, spitting into her hand and holding it out for him.

"Deal,"Xander said, before spitting into his own hand and shaking hers.

"Good. Now get some sleep,"Artemis said as Xander begun to stand. "You're going to feel like hell in the morning."

"Sir, yes, sir,"Xander said standing at attention.

"At ease soldier,"she said, from the bed with a smile.

Xander relaxed and finally left the room. He hoped she would keep her word. The next night Xander woke feeling like hell. Artemis made him some coffee, and true to her word didn't go out hunting.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to appolgize one more time. Thank you for patiently waiting and if you do, for reviewing. I have no suggested time period for the next chapter. Hopefully, it'll be soonish.


	8. Family Activities

So "hopefully soonish" turned into a year. Sorry about that kids. Here is the long awaited next chapter to "No Power on This Earth".

* * *

"Hand me the flour will you?"Artemis asked. 

Xander promptly handed it over, and Artemis put it away. Artemis had kept to her word and she had not been out hunting for a week now. Xander was proud of her, and was slowly feeling as if he had a home there with Artemis, his aunt. Especially this morning. At four that morning, Artemis had the wacky idea to teach Xander how to make pie, her family tradition. Now, at five, they were both coated in the white power as well at the rest of the kitchen.

"Remind me again why we decided to make pie?"Xander asked as he wiped off the counters.

Art put the dishes they had used into the sink. "It's a family tradition. If your family, your going to learn it."

"Okay."

"So do you think you'll have enough to get your car fixed soon?"Art asked, turning on the water.

"I think I'm about two thirds there. So I went to pay Bob for the assessment, a few days ago."

"Really?" she asked, keeping her focus on the dishes she was washing.

"I walked in, and he told me that I had been paid for. I asked by who, and he said that you had paid him weeks ago just after my car first broke down. I wanted to say thank you for that."

"Don't worry about it, Xan."

"You didn't take it out of my pay, did you?"

"No,"she answered, still not taking her eyes off the dishes.

She finished the last one, rinsed it, and set it into the drying rack. She pulled the plug on the sink. The water funneled down the drain. Xander tossed the used towels into the basket that was kept on hand for them. It hit the rim, again. Xander had asked Art for that damn basket for the used towels two weeks ago, and he still could not get a damned towel in. He shook his head. Art dried her hands off, rolled the towel into a ball, and tossed it at the basket with out looking. Xander watched as it sailed cleanly into the basket.

"Show off,"Xander said.

"Dish washer,"Art retaliated. "Xan, start up a pot of coffee for me, will ya?"

Xander went through the motions of obtaining the can of coffee and the filter. Art pulled out another towel and began drying the dishes. Xander knew there was something she wanted to tell him, but he would be patient, and he would wait. Xander placed the filter into the coffee maker, scooped the coffee grinds into it, and shut it. He grabbed the glass that Art had just dried, filled it with water, and poured it into the machine. He handed the glass back to her.

"Thanks,"she said sarcastically.

She dried it off, and Xander hit the on switch for the coffee machine. Together they put the dishes into their respective places. Art balled up the towel in her hand.

"Come here, Xander."

Xander walked over to her. She handed him the towel, and he began to throw it. She stopped his arm. He looked at her confused.

"You're going to make it in this time, and I'm going to show you how."

Art stood behind him and held her hand over his.

"Right now, sight the basket. Where's it at?"

"Next to the door."

"Alright. Where's the door?"

"Huh? It's right there,"Xander said pointing.

"No, it's not just there. It's about five feet from the island feet from the island and about the same from the table. Now where are we?"

"We're next to the sink."

"How far is that from the island?"

"About 3 feet apart."

"Okay, you have to have enough force to throw it about seven feet, because that five feet is an angle. And one day it will help you to know this. Then you'll have a sense of where you are at, so you can throw it without looking. As for now, about the throw. Left arm out to balance. Firm, ready stance," –Art kicked his legs apart – "bend your knees a bit, pull your right arm back" – she guided his arm back – "begin to push forward, keeping your hand back, when you get to this point in your arc, bring your hand forward, release just as your hand is about 45 degrees from being parallel to the ground."

She let go of him.

"Okay, now do it."

He did exactly as she said. The towel sailed in.

"Don't move,"Art commanded striding over to the basket and retrieving the towel.

She brought it back to him, and balled it up. She handed it to him.

"Do it again,"she said.

Xander began to pull back.

"With your eyes closed."

"What?"Xander blurted, stopping the throw.

"Come on Xander, you can do this. Just close your eyes."

Xander sighed and did so.

"Now, I want you to see the kitchen in your mind."

Xander thought and he couldn't do it.

"I can't do it, Artemis."

"Open your eyes and look at the kitchen. Take it in. Then try again."

Xander opened his eyes and really looked hard at the kitchen for the first time. If you were to enter the kitchen from the hall you would see that the room was fifteen by seventeen, the longest walls being to your right and left. Shove next to the right wall, centered, was the small five by two oak table that acted as a dinning room for Artemis and any who should seek out her pie. Beyond the table, wedged into the opposite wall, about a foot from the right wall, was the back door that took out about three feet of space. To the back door's left stood the basket. To the left of the entrance, about two feet away were the shelves that housed the extra booze. It was about five feet long and five and a half feet tall. It's left side was pushed next to the beginning of the stainless steel counter. The counter continued for another four feet before smacking into the left wall. The counter wrapped around and took up the entire left wall. The counter thrust into the main kitchen two feet and stood about three and half feet high. The sink itself was in the direct center of this counter, about three feet away from the island. It was in this spot that Xander and Art stood. The counter continued on the wall opposite the entrance for about a foot, taking a grand total of three feet of that wall. Next to the counter was the stainless steel refrigerator. It stood at five feet and high. It was just a hair more than two feet deep and was three feet long. Three and a half feet away from this was the basket.

The basket was he target. He memorized it. The wicker basket was lined with white canvas cloth and was circular. It towered only three feet into the air. The diameter was about a foot and half. This is the area that Xander had to aim for. Doing as Art said, he took once last glance at everything, keeping the dimensions and the details in his mind. He returned his gaze to the basket and focused. He hadn't moved his feet at all, so he did not need to take his stance again. He slowly closed his eyes, holding tight to every detail, and found that he could still see the entire room in his mind's eye. He raised his arm. He pulled it back, and threw. The towel flew from his hand to its destination. Xander didn't hear anything, but didn't open his eyes.

"Did I make it?"he asked.

"You did."

Xander opened his eyes, and looked. Indeed, it has sailed in the basket, flawlessly. Art smiled at Xander as he threw his hands into the air in victory.

"Yes!"

Art shook her head at him, before winding around the island to sit at the table. Xander followed her. They sat in silence. Xander let the joy at having made the basket fade, before recalling that Art had called him down to talk to him. He sighed and tried to figure out how to being.

"Art, what do you want to tell me?"Xander opened up, knowing that if he didn't start she may never.

"What makes you think I want to tell you anything?"she asked.

"You have that look."

"What look?"she asked, pretending not to care about the situation.

"The look like you're avoiding something that you'd rather not talk about."

"You're right, I'd rather not talk about it,"she whispered.

"Fine,"Xander said, holding up his hands.

Artemis rose, cross over to the counter, and plucked a mug from the cabinet. She poured herself a cup of coffee, and took a long gulp. She set it down, added more coffee, and pulled a flask from another cabinet. She added a bit of the liquid, screwed the lid back on, and replaced it. She took another, smaller drink of the steaming coffee. She set the mug down, and placed both her hands down on the counter for support.

"You're eighteen, right Xander?"Art began in a whisper.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Um ... well... I was wondering... if you would... um, shit. I keep screwing this up!"Art yelled, raising and slamming her fists down on the counter.

"Woah, calm down, Art. Look, you can tell me anything you want,"Xander said, lifting himself up to move over to her, worried that she would ask him to start performing.

She turned and looked at him. Xander stopped four feet away from her, caught in her gaze. Art began wringing her hands.

"Xander, you're a brave and intelligent adult now, and you are able to make your own decisions, and I just, one day, one day not all that far, you'll look at people, and you won't see the skin any more. You'll see straight through to their souls, but they will never know that you can do that. It's because you won't worry about yourself, and you'll look for the little things that people do, that people say. It the little things that make us who we as much as, if not more than, the big things."

Xander was still amazed about the way that Artemis could talk about him. He felt himself blush because of her kind words.

"Xander, that's not all I want to tell you. You are an adult, and I know that I'm your aunt, but I was wondering if I could stop being your aunt."

Xander began to panic. She held a hand up as if to quiet his mind.

"I was wondering if I could stop being your aunt, and start being your mom. And I don't mean as in the words, but as in, the technical, legal documented adoption sort of way."

"No way,"Xander said, dazed.

"What?"Art asked, confused, shocked, and afraid of being rejected.

"No way this is happening. Of course you can, Art! Nothing would make me happier."

"Really?"Art said, relieved for the first time since the conversation began.

Xander smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back, a smile also on her face. Xander pulled away to look at her.

"This is one of the greatest days of my life, you know that right? Are you crying?"

"No!"Art said, choked up. "Okay, maybe. Stop staring and hand me a paper towel."

Xander obliged her, his mom. She took it from him and wiped the tears from her eyes. Xander felt a furious need to do a snoopy dance, and did so right there. Art laughed at him, and hugged him once more before pulling away.

"Okay, lets get that pie out, Xan."

"Yes, Mom."

They smiled at one another.

* * *

Sitting on the roof, mother and son held plates full of apple pie and vanilla ice cream and mugs of coffee. Later that day they would go to the court house to take care of legal things, but for now, they were content to watch the show. The Oxnard sky line surrounding them, they watched as the sun rose into existence. The starry sky turning from stunning purples and deep blues into pinks and oranges until at last the shining disk of the sun appeared, sending the stars into hiding so that they could sleep until the night came once more. Scooping another piece of pie and ice cream into his mouth and washing it down with coffee, Xander knew he had never been happier in his life.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? I am sorry. Freshman year of college has been time consuming. This chapter is longer than any other chapter so far (I think). I hope this is a good enough to appease you until the next post. 


End file.
